


Ride

by littleorangewarninglight



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleorangewarninglight/pseuds/littleorangewarninglight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-landing checks are done and Martin and Arthur are left alone on GERTI. Martin is hoping Arthur will give him a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smutty Sunday  
> prompt: take me

”Post-landing checks completed,” said Douglas and rose from his seat. ”God, I’m exhausted. I can’t wait to get home.”

 

”Yeah, it’s been a long day,” Martin agreed, but stayed in his seat.

 

”Aren’t you coming? You’re riding with me, right? Since your van is having one of its moods again.”

 

Martin gulped. He had forgotten about that.

 

”No, just go, I have some paperwork to do, I’ll catch a ride with Arthur when he’s finished cleaning up.”

 

”Very well then. Good night.”

 

”G’night,” answered Martin and waited until he was sure Douglas had left the plane before he rose from his seat. As predicted, he found Arthur in the cabin, clearing out the litter from the flight.

 

”Hi Skip, I thought you were going with Douglas.”

 

”No, do you think I can ride you instead? I-I-I mean ride WITH you,” Martin stammered.

 

Arthur grinned. ”Skip?”

 

”I’m sorry, I-I-I,” Martin didn’t know how to finish the sentence, but Arthur was still smiling.

 

”If you want, we can do both.”

 

”What?”

 

”You heard me,” said Arthur and held a finger to his eye so he could wink at him.

 

Martin laughed.

 

”That wasn’t funny, I was trying to be seductive."

 

”Yeah, it’s not really working that way.”

 

”Oh.” Arthur had disappointment written all over his face.

 

”Don’t worry,” said Martin and took a step closer. ”You don’t really need to seduce me. Not anymore.”

 

”Brilliant,” said Arthur and wrapped his arms around Martin’s waist. ”I did mean it, though.”

 

”Really? Here?”

 

”Yes, why not?”

 

”It’s so… public.”

 

”No, it’s not,” said Arthur. ”Douglas is gone, Mum is at home, we’re in the hangar, and the only people still on the airfield is probably in the tower, so unless we have the radio on, no one will know.”

 

”Yes, we’re NOT doing it anywhere near the radio.”

 

”Then what’s the problem?”

 

Martin thought about it. There really was no problem, was there? The reason he had sent Douglas away was so he could spend some extra time with Arthur, and this was certainly top quality Arthur time.

 

He leaned in and kissed Arthur, who immediately responded eagerly to his kiss and before he knew it, they were rubbing against each other, their hands going everywhere. His right hand finally settled at the bulge in Arthur’s trousers and the steward moaned loudly.

 

”Oh God I’ve been dreaming about this cock all day,” Martin panted.

 

”All day?” wondered Arthur. ”But doesn’t that make it a bit hard to focus on flying?”

 

”It really is,” Martin agreed, and kept rubbing the bulge with his hand.

 

”And on talking to Douglas?” Arthur continued. Is that why he left so quickly? Did you tell him anything? Because I’ve been very good and I haven’t said anything about us, and it’s been really difficult because you know how bad I am at keeping secrets -”

 

”Arthur,” Martin interrupted him with a short kiss. ”Shut up and take me.”

 

”Yes, Skip.”


End file.
